The invention relates to an apparatus for producing (packaging) bags from a (tubular) sheet of thermally weldable film which is conveyed in stages and which is provided with welding seams (transverse seams) arranged at distances from one another and extending transversely relative to the sheet. The invention also relates to an apparatus for producing bags of this type.
The packaging bags to be produced serve mainly for holding cut tobacco. The bags consist of a pocket for receiving the bag content (tobacco) and of a closing or twist tab. The bag consists of a blank of thermally weldable plastic film which forms a front wall and a rear wall in the region of the pocket. These are connected to one another by means of welding seams (transverse seams). At the free outer edge of the closing tab, an edge reinforcement is often formed by folding over and welding an edge strip.